


Ravish

by jjokkiri



Series: Human Dating 101, the Manual for Dummies [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??????????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Child!Changkyun, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire!Hoseok, ass eating, human!kihyun, kitten play, literally this is just because someone told me to do it, questionable practices, slight breathplay, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hoseok's sure he can bite Kihyun's lips redder than that lip tint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's B-side! This was edited very quickly and I might have missed something, sorry! Please tell me if it's anything glaringly painful. Happy freakin' Halloween. HAH.

Kihyun owes Hoseok a genuine apology for having overreacted over the whole _forgetting about their anniversary_ thing, and despite it being a genuine point of upsetting him, Kihyun really _is_ apologetic for having put up a fight for so long. And if he were to be honest with himself, then he had to say that he missed Hoseok a lot. But, of course he would——everything just isn’t the same with Hoseok around.

So, he solves his problems with trying to make up for worrying Hoseok by showing up at the most important event of Hoseok’s unlife, and actually putting effort into his costume, because Hoseok’s that sap that actually holds _Halloween parties_ on Halloween. But, Kihyun isn’t judging. It’s kind of really cute.

Putting together a costume was relatively easy——fit in with his boyfriend’s kind was basically the gist of the entire idea. So, he enlists the help of his boyfriend’s advisor——completely oblivious to every underlying sexual innuendo Minhyuk threw at him during the entire time that they shopped for bits and pieces of his costume.

And that’s how he ends up showing to the party as a vampire-cat; following Minhyuk’s insider knowledge that Hoseok genuinely believed that his costume of choice would be a cat. He just kicks up the game with the vampire part——thinks Hoseok might really like it.

 

 

 

Hoseok does really like it.

Mingling with the crowd and standing a good distance away from Hoseok, Kihyun has his boyfriend’s little brother in his arms, because Changkyun never really seems to let him go for as long as he possibly can and it’s adorable. Of course, that means that he’s neglecting his boyfriend, but Hoseok has other things to do——like, host a party.

With Changkyun clinging to him, arms wrapped around his neck, Kihyun runs his tongue along his fake fangs——it’s an unfamiliar feeling. The seven year old vampire had been entirely too thrilled to find that Kihyun, too, had a set of fangs; he’d immediately asked to touch them with the brightest eyes.

The entire get-up might have been a little too much, but his hair is a styled brunet mess atop his head, along with these realistic, fluffy kitten ears and he has pretty golden contacts in his eyes (he’s not really used to them, but they remind him of Hoseok’s eyes and it’s gorgeous). His lips are stained a dark red gradient that make them look deliciously bitten and there’s dark makeup around his eyes; smoky and seductive. Minhyuk had also provided him with a gorgeous collar, apparently by courtesy of Hoseok’s credit card. If vampire-cats actually existed, then Kihyun pulled off a perfect one.

It seems Hoseok likes it a little too much, because even while Kihyun’s busy entertaining Changkyun, the blond had his eyes set on him from across the room. The best part of it is that Hoseok can’t hide the way he’s obviously captivated by Kihyun. The brunet paid the slightest bit of attention to him——just from the corner of his eye, while he fed Changkyun a piece of cake.

The tiny pureblood squirmed and the icing smears onto his cheek. Kihyun laughs as he wipes it away and suddenly, Hoseok’s standing right behind him.

“Kyun,” Hoseok called, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and looking at his baby brother. “Can I steal Kihyun hyung for a bit?”

Changkyun immediately pouted and hugged Kihyun tighter, “But, hyung... I haven’t seen Kihyun hyung in _so long_!”

“Just a couple minutes,” Hoseok tried. Changkyun shook his head. “Kyun, you have to go play with your friends, too.”

“Hyung, you just want Kihyun hyung all to yourself!” the child exclaimed, brows furrowed and clearly upset.

Kihyun ruffled his hair with a gentle hand and smile, “Changkyun,” he started, “Your hyung is right. You can’t just spend all your time with me. Your friends will be sad that you’re not playing with them.”

“... Can I play with you later, hyung?” the seven year old vampire looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Of course, Kyun,” Kihyun promised, and the little boy makes him link their fingers in a promise before jumping out of Kihyun’s arms and disappearing into the crowd of guests. Hoseok’s arm tightened around his waist and he turned to look at his boyfriend with an arched eyebrow, “What did you need me for that you needed to upset Changkyun?”

The vampire swallowed hard and locked his eyes with him, “... uh, just needed to talk to you. Somewhere... private.”

Kihyun raised his other eyebrow, quizzically and Hoseok grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the crowd of high-class vampires. The brunet yelped in surprise, but made no attempt to shake the vampire off, following him upstairs.

 

 

 

Hoseok presses him to the wall as soon as they make it to privacy——Hoseok’s bedroom seemed to have been their destination——and Kihyun’s _too_ aware of the effect he’d had on the vampire for the past hour and a half that he’s been standing in the hall and looking _breathtaking_.

There’s a glow in Hoseok’s golden eyes and if he’d been oblivious, then there wasn’t any avoiding it now.

“Do you know how hot you look?” Hoseok whispered harshly into his ear and Kihyun resisted the urge to shiver. The words send a spark down his spine.

Kihyun ran his tongue over his fangs, feigning innocence and blinking at the vampire, “Hot?” he tilted his head a little for the added effect and the blond visibly grit his teeth at the sight.

“Are you wearing lipstick?” Hoseok pressed.

“Lip tint,” he corrected, innocently watching the blond from beneath long lashes, “Minhyuk said it makes my lips look bitten and nice.”

Hoseok’s slender hand raised to trace Kihyun’s jaw and he tilted the brunet’s face, taking a better look. The vampire ran his tongue along his own lips, “I can bite your lips that red.”

Colour decorated Kihyun’s cheeks and the mortal lowered his eyes away from his boyfriend, pushing him gently, “Hoseok, you’re supposed to be hosting a party, not standing here and saying _inappropriate things_.”

A subconscious hand played with the d-ring on his collar and he pursed his lips, trying his best to put on his authoritative tone, but it’s a little difficult when Hoseok was watching him with lustful eyes. “If that’s all you wanted with me, then I think that we should return to the party, now. This is very important to you, after all.”

Giving the blond a pointed look, Kihyun turned to leave the room and in the next second, Hoseok’s hands were on him again.

“I think I know what my priorities should be, Kihyunnie.”

It makes his heart race with excitement, because he’d anticipated the vampire’s movements——to see it play out as he expected is more than satisfying.

Hoseok grabbed his wrist and pushed him back against the wall, hovering over him——breathing down his collar with sharp eyes watching him, carefully. Gasping, Kihyun’s arms found themselves held over his head and the brunet managed a quiet whimper. Hoseok leaned closer, voice low and rough, “Suddenly so submissive, aren’t we?”

The brunet bit his lower lip and raised suddenly shy eyes to the vampire, “Your priorities——”

“My first priority is going to be making sure you don’t leave this room unfucked, baby.”

 

 

 

It didn’t take very much more convincing to have Kihyun sprawled on the bed, haphazardly half-undressed, courtesy of Hoseok’s nimble fingers. His hands are cold and Kihyun shivers a little when the blond’s fingers run across his burning body.

They've both long forgotten about the party downstairs, finding themselves invested in one another: Kihyun's lips pressed to Hoseok's, slowly kissing his breath away. Hoseok ran his tongue along the seam of Kihyun's lips and they part easily, with a soft moan. The blond smirked into the kiss.

He's sure that he was going to look positively fucked when they returned downstairs, if they did. Moments later has Hoseok pulling away from kissing him and Kihyun whined breathlessly. Frigid digits traced the soft leather material of the collar around Kihyun's neck; Hoseok tugged gently, testing, and the pressure to his throat has him moaning softly.

“You’re such a pretty kitten,” Hoseok whispered against the sensitive skin of Kihyun’s neck. The younger shivered at the tone of his voice and his cheeks flushed darkly, a quiet whimper leaving his lips. Hoseok smirked, “Oh? Did you like that? When I called you kitten?”

The colour on his cheeks don't fade, when he averted his eyes and nodded quietly. The vampire tugged him by the ring of his collar, forcing him to face him, “Look at me when I'm talking to you, kitten.”

The name shoots a bolt of arousal directly to the brunet’s groin and he managed a quietly simpering sound. Kihyun bit his lip, the fake fangs peeking out from the corners of his lips. Hoseok swipes a finger across his lips, the colour coming off on his finger.

He can feel the tension rising between them, and along with the tension and arousal came Hoseok baring his fangs. It always seemed to make Kihyun's blood thrum with anticipation. _The idea of Hoseok biting him and the moments he relived it in his memories._

Soft kisses scatter themselves across the expanse of Kihyun’s neck and a quiet gasp pulled itself from his lips. Hoseok pulled him closer and the brunet groaned; his voice is a soft whisper and he gripped onto the blond’s arms, “ _Please._ ”

“I want to touch you, kitten,” Hoseok whispered into his ear, “But, you have to tell me where you want to be touched.”

A shy flush spread on Kihyun’s cheeks and Hoseok bit back the smirk——ever so fond of the way Kihyun’s eyes downcast, when he’s shy. The brunet took timid hands to readjust the vampire’s hand to his growing arousal——hoping that he wouldn’t make him speak as opposed to _show_ him what he wanted.

“Naughty,” Hoseok chuckled, his tone scolding but his hands betraying the sound and applying a gentle pressure to Kihyun’s clothed erection.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to fall apart under the vampire’s touches. He’s a panting mess when Hoseok’s fingers find themselves slipping into his pants——the blond hovered over him and braced himself with a single arm by Kihyun’s head and the other hand teasing him slowly. Pushing the brunet’s legs apart, the vampire rested himself between his legs and deft fingers quickly unbuckled Kihyun’s pants.

Tugging them slowly off of Kihyun's body, his eyes scanned the smaller figure with lustful eyes. His underwear comes next; slowly tugged off of his body at a painfully teasing speed. But, the reward of being patient is the way Hoseok's cool fingers wrap around his erection and strokes him.

The moans spilled from Kihyun's lips and he hates that feeling of not knowing what to do and feeling helpless, yet loving the feeling of being completely dominated.

“Quiet, kitten. What if someone hears us?” Hoseok purred, removing his hand from Kihyun's arousal. The words make his attempt to muffle himself, but there isn't a chance that anyone downstairs could hear them.

The brunet whined, but Hoseok has other plans. Sliding lower, Hoseok's hands held Kihyun's thighs apart and flashed a smirk, when the other peeked at him. It sends a spark of heat straight to Kihyun's groin. He groaned.

The vampire’s tongue pressed to Kihyun's entrance and teasingly swirled; Kihyun whimpered, fingers gripping into the sheets. It shouldn't have been so unexpected, but he gasps at the sudden motion.

Hoseok moves his tongue lazily against Kihyun's hole; slowly dragging against the ridges and teasingly dipping into him. Kihyun grabbed at a pillow and grit his teeth, eyes glassing over from the stimulation.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun gasped, through broken moans.

“Mm?” his boyfriend drawled, not relenting his ministrations.

Tugging at his collar, Kihyun flushed at the idea of voicing what he _needed_.

“Hoseok, _fuck me_.”

The blond grinned from between his legs and chuckled. He's needy and on the verge of tears when Hoseok finally stops teasing. Hoseok unbuckled his own pants and kicked them off, positioning himself back between Kihyun's legs. Kihyun wrapped his legs around the vampire, tugging him closer and _needing to feel him_.

“ _Now_ ,” Kihyun urged.

Hoseok aligned himself with the brunet's entrance, golden eyes watching him carefully, “Patience, kitten.”

Almost immediately, Kihyun’s boldness deflated and he bit his lip. But, Hoseok doesn't hold off for much longer; inherently needing to feel Kihyun's tight warmth around his cock as much as Kihyun needed to feel the blond stretch him out and fuck into him.

The moan of appreciation when the vampire pushed into him is loud and Kihyun grasped onto Hoseok, the pain mixing with the pleasure and his jaw slacks amidst the chaos in his mind.

“Fuck,” Kihyun gasped, when his boyfriend has pushed himself all the way into him. He feels so full and spoiled and he loves it.

“You take my cock so well, kitten,” Hoseok praised and Kihyun brims with the pride as the blond began thrusting into him. Kihyun rolled his hips up to meet with the vampire's. His neglected cock pleaded for attention, but he knows that Hoseok won't let him touch himself.

And he wants the praise.

The blond built a rough pace of thrusting into Kihyun and he's biting into a pillow to muffle his screams; pleasure overriding all of his senses and leaving him mindless. The brunet clawed at the soft material of the pillow and he shuts his eyes; tears slipping from the corners of his eyes when Hoseok thrusts a little too hard, but Kihyun moans appreciatively, anyway.

When he manages to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, he has the quickest second to realize that Hoseok’s fangs are no longer retracted and his golden eyes are glowing red——there's bloodlust that comes with arousal. It's all he sees before he's seeing stars again——pleasure shooting through his body and making him want to scream.

The vampire pushed the pillow away from Kihyun's mouth and caught his boyfriend's lips in a messy kiss. The brunet moaned obscenely into the kiss.

And when he pulls away, Hoseok speaks: the words are between heavy breaths and rough kisses; almost a growl into the smaller man’s ear, “I want to bite you, kitten. Will you let me?”

Kihyun shivered in anticipation——he’d never admit aloud that it’s his favourite part, but his senses tingled with the mention. His blunt nails dragged themselves in red lines down the vampire’s back and he nodded, muted and breathless.

_“Go ahead.”_

And Hoseok’s movements briefly slow, thrusts coming to a steadier rhythmic pace and the blond’s fingers gripped into the back of the collar around Kihyun’s neck, tugging onto it to expose a part of Kihyun’s neck that he could sink his fangs into. The action cuts the airflow in Kihyun’s throat, the soft leather of the collar digging into his flesh and his mind blurs with the lack of oxygen——trying to gasp and every little motion feels a thousand times heavier, while his mind is somewhere in the clouds.

Kihyun grasped onto the blond’s shoulders and he could feel the way sharp fangs traced the sensitive skin of his neck, not yet breaking through the skin, but enough to graze and a trickle of blood spilled from the tiny wound. Hoseok’s tongue quickly lapped up the blood and Kihyun whimpered softly at the sensation.

The vampire continued his rhythmic thrusts into Kihyun, waiting for the way his boyfriend’s moans pitched higher and louder——more breathless and strained.

He chooses the moment when Kihyun’s just about to find his release to sink his fangs into the flesh of Kihyun’s neck——warm blood spilling into his mouth and every little sensation heightening for Kihyun. The brunet trembled in his arms as his orgasm crashed over him along with the sharp pain of fangs penetrating his flesh, pearl ropes of cum splatter between their stomachs and Kihyun’s panting heavily when Hoseok finally pulls back.

The vampire licked his lips and ran his tongue over the open wound; not letting a single drop of Kihyun's sweet blood to escape him.

Hoseok comes shortly after, pushing deeper into Kihyun and filling him up. Kihyun whines softly, hypersensitivity overtaking his mind, as Hoseok collapses on him and catches his breath. He pulled his breathless boyfriend into a quick kiss, following the whine. And kissing Hoseok when he still tastes of his blood has a thrill to it and the brunet tugged his boyfriend closer.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Hoseok breathed, when they finally pull away from another. He licked his lips, ridding the corners of his mouth of the stain of Kihyun’s blood and he ran his fingers over the healing wound on the brunet’s neck. Kihyun's dizzy just looking at him, so he buries his face into the crook of Hoseok's neck.

“I can’t go play with Changkyun like this,” Kihyun mumbled and Hoseok grinned wickedly, throwing his leg over Kihyun’s and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s hair.

Kihyun's a disaster. His hair is a mess and his makeup is ruined. He has marks scattered all over his body and a dark wound from the way Hoseok's fangs had dug themselves into his skin and drawn his blood; pushing him to his completion, because just the thought has Kihyun thrilled.

Hoseok regards him with fond eyes.

“Yeah, you’re all mine.” A pause, “ _Kitten_.”

Kihyun smacked his chest, colour blooming onto his cheeks immediately, murmuring an incoherent _I hate you_.

Hoseok chuckled, “Love you too, babe.”


End file.
